Nowadays wireless communication and wireless internet are popular so mobile devices are utilizing these technology more often, which leads to great power consumption. Hence, more people carry a mobile power pack for charging their mobile devices. The mobile power pack is a portable charger which is rechargeable and can supply power. Generally speaking, the mobile power pack uses lithium batteries and is safe and reliable. Besides, it can provide a large amount of power.
However, the current mobile power pack is merely designed for charging and it is without other meaningful functions. Furthermore, the current mobile power pack is, to some extent, big and heavy. In other words, it has only one function and is not well designed.
Thus, the goal of the disclosure is to improve the current mobile power pack and to address the issues mentioned above.